legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S5 P5/Transcript
(Erin's face is seen) Erin: Uh-Uhhh, you know when I said anything but going into the pit? Prince: Yeeeees? (Erin is then seen hung upside down with webbing over the pit) Erin: THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT DAMMIT!!! Prince: Well you're not IN the pit. Erin: I DON'T WANNA BE NEAR IT EITHER!! Prince: Heh. *Lowers Erin a bit* Erin: AHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Prince: Just getting you enough for my brothers and sisters to get to you. Erin: WAIT WHAT!?! Prince: *Giggle* (Erin is seen close enough to the pit. Baby spiders get on to her webbing) Erin: OH NONONONONONO!!! Prince: Play time guys! Erin: NONONO NO PLAY TIME!!!! (Baby Spiders start crawling on her face) Erin: AAAHH GET OFF ME!!! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!!! Prince: Well this should be enjoyable for a few minutes. Erin: GET THEM OFF!!!! Prince: Aww come on, you enjoy this. Erin: NOOOOOO!!! (The baby spiders continue to crawl Erin. The scene then goes over to the Defenders as the next day rolls by) Blake H: All right guys. You ready? Alex: Yeah. Jack: Be glad to join your team for some Captain Hunting. Blake H: Alright. Jordan: I just hope we can do this before Erin winds up dead somewhere. Alex: She'll be alright Jordan. Jack: It may have only been a day, but she's tough. Jordan: I know. But you know she's trapped with spiders in there. Alex: I know Jordan. Jordan:.... Blake H: Well come on. Let's all get started. Alex: Right. (The heroes all go and get into the boat) Blake H: Let's go. Nora: Captains here we come! (The heroes drive off in the boat before the scene cuts to Prince entering the pit room) Prince: Good morning Erin! How're the kids holding up? Erin:.... Prince: Erina? (Prince looks at Erin who is just completely froze in fear) Prince: My you look like you didn't get a wink of sleep. Erin:...………………… Prince: Well you should know mother will be on her way to you shortly. Erin:........................... Prince: Did my siblings keep you entertained? Erin:...…………………………………………. Prince: Erina? *Snaps fingers in front of her* Erin:...……………………… Prince: My you WILL be easy for mother to dominate. Erin:.................................... Queen: *Voice* Prince? (Prince turns to find Queen at the door) Prince: Ah, mother. Queen: Good morning my son. How are you today. Prince: Perfectly fine. Queen: That's good to hear. *Looks at Erin* Oh my. Someone looks like they had a party. Prince: Sure did. Erin:................... Prince: I let the babies play with her for the night. Queen: Aww I bet she's all tucked her out. (Queen goes over to Erin, moves the babies off her, pulls the webbing off her and holds her in her arms) Queen: Good morning my pet. Erin:...…………………… Queen: Aww she's so happy to see me she's speechless. (Erin is seen with a stunned expression) Erin:................................. Prince: She sure does mom. Queen: Well, I'm gonna take her back to my throne room and give her some tender love and care. Meantime, I want you and Fangs to keep watch on the nest. Prince: *Sighs* Fangs... Queen: Prince, he's your brother. Be nice. Prince: He's so annoying though. Queen: Well, you can't be mean to him no matter what he does. Got it? Prince: Fine... Queen: Good. Remember Prince. You're next in line to be the Alpha of this nest. Prince: I know. I'l do what you say mom. Queen: For. *Brushes her front leg on Prince's cheek* Love you. PRince: Love you to. (Prince leaves the room) Queen: *Smile* Now then. (Queen looks at Erin) Queen: Back to business. Erin:.................................. Queen: *Brushes her leg against Erin's check* Not much longer my pet. You'll be mine soon enough. (Queen carries Erin out of the room) Erin:................................. (Erin then starts thinking to herself) Erin: *Thinking* God...dammit, say something Erin! She's gonna take advantage of you if you don't move! Why am I so frozen!? Is.... Is this what they mean by being paralyzed by fear....? (Erin's eyes look over at Queen's face) Erin: *Thinking* Granted those babies didn't hurt me, but still they were just enough to freeze me like this! I need to break out of this now, but how!? (Erin tries to think) Erin: *Thinking* Hmm, maybe I could try thinking of happy memories! That should do it! But what.... Hmm.... Wait. (Erin has a memory when she was 5) Young Erin: AAAAAAAAHHH!! Young Alex: *Rushes in* Erin! What is it?! Young Erin: S-S-S-.... Young Alex: Huh? What is it, a snake? Young Erin: S-S-SPIDER!!! Young Alex: Spider? Where? (Alex looks in the corner and sees the spider) Young Alex: Don't worry little sis! Your big bro's got it! (Alex gets the spider and gets it outside away from Erin) Young Alex: There you go sis! You're safe! Young Erin: I-I am? Young Alex: Yep! No more spider! Young Erin: *Sniff* T-Thanks big bro.. Young Alex: Hey you okay? Young Erin: Being scared of a little spider... I'm not gonna be a hero like daddy. Young Alex: Hey what about me? I'm scared of cats. Your fear is more rational. Young Erin: It is? Young Alex: Yeah! I mean, I wouldn't wanna get all sentimental with something that has eight legs, large fangs and all those beady little eyes. Young Erin: *giggles* yeah I guess when you say it like that, your fear does sound more silly. Young Alex: Heh. And I know you'll be there for me should my fear of cats get to me. Young Erin:.. *Smiles* Yeah. I will. (The two hug) Young Erin: Love you big bro. Young Alex: Love you little sis. Ashley: *Voice* Kids! Time for dinner! Young Alex: *Gasp* Dinner! Young Erin: Hurray! (The two children rush out the room happily. The scene returns to ERin's frozen expression) Erin: *Thinking* … Thanks Alex. You always were there for me. And I'm always there for you. (Erin then blinks before sighing) Queen: Hm? (Queen looks at Erin to find her smiling to herself) Erin: *Smiling* Hmm.... Queen: Well, you're happy to see me now. Erin: *Shakes head* Huh?? Queen: I saw that smile. And it makes me glad to see you being happy my pet. Erin: That smile wasn't for you! Queen: No need to be so bashful. Erin: I'm serious! Queen: Heh, whatever you say Erin. (The Queen arrives in the throne room) Queen: But after the day and night you had, you get to enjoy some alone time with me. Erin: *Annoyed* Swell…. Queen: Aww don't be like that Erin. Erin:..... Queen: You get to be with me after all. A lot of my people would love for the chance to be with me. (Queen arrives at the throne room) Queen: Here we are. (The door opens) Erin:.....Wow. (Erin sees Queen's throne costume made for a spider, various spider webs are seen all over the place and other types of spider base deceration) Queen: Get comfortable my pet. We'll here for awhile. Erin:...… (Queen goes into the throne room with Erin as the door closes...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts